The Internet of things (“IoT”) is expected to include over 30 billion objects by 2020. Importantly, the IoT allows for these objects to be detected and/or controlled across networks. Likewise, techniques for detecting the location of objects continue to improve in order to meet the demands and challenges of IoT scenarios. Detection techniques employing location-based services (“LBS”) include and are not limited to Global Positioning System (“GPS”), triangulation, cellular and Wi-Fi.
Generally, beacon devices use LBS to broadcast their location or identification to one or more endpoint devices in a system. Receivers on these endpoint devices listen for the broadcasted message including the beacon's location information or identification. In turn, the endpoint devices determine their location accordingly.
In outdoor environments, GPS has been the technique most often utilized by endpoint devices to assist with localization. Moreover, when network connectivity is available, GPS can be used in combination with cellular or Wi-Fi technologies. Meanwhile in indoor environments, techniques such as Near Field Communication (“NFC”) and iBeacon protocols employing Bluetooth low energy (“BLE”) assist with localization.
Each of the aforementioned localization techniques has its drawbacks. Namely, while GPS may provide reliable location detection information in outdoor environments, the endpoint devices consumes significant power while listening for these messages. In addition, GPS signals can pose security threats since the technology has the possibility of being jammed by third parties. Conversely, while endpoint devices utilizing iBeacon protocols may consume less power and provide accurate measurements in small ranges, the location of the beacon device requires manual configuration. Endpoints typically contact a server to convert beacon identification to location information.
What is desired in the art is a technique and apparatus whereby location information of a beacon in an outdoor environment can be obtained without GPS.
What is also desired in the art is an apparatus exhibiting improved battery life and operating in disconnected operation environment. By “disconnected operations,” we imply that the endpoint does not need to communicate with a server (e.g., using networking) to determine its location.
What is further desired is an improved technique for determining a rogue device in an environment.